


BITch

by gavvywavvy12, rnarvaezjr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, amatue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavvywavvy12/pseuds/gavvywavvy12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvaezjr/pseuds/rnarvaezjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is some shit. tylers a stripper and josh might also be a stripper? also there's not much else happening in either of their lives for some reason. yeah. again, shitty on purpose. maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITch

**Author's Note:**

> hoYL shit this shit. dAMN this fIC to hell. near the end i started having actual real feelings about this fic which was meant to be bad.

jesus christ said josh when he heard he got a job at the strip club or whatever. the male strip club of course. no men work at female stripclubs unless theyre bartenders and josh is not one of those. he had applied for many jobs but this is the one that he got and he didnt get any of the other ones. like sure he pole danced but never in a sexy way so he thought maybe he could try that and he could do it or whatever. plus there might be hot chicks there and that would be sick son. he was totally into chicks. so then his first day would be friday so on that day he went in for his first day of work, friday. and when he got there he met the other strippers and one of them was totally sick. like as in a cool dude. not like he was hot or anything although josh cant pretend he didnt notice that he was hot. so what all the guys were hot thats not why this one was different from them. and he had sick tats but it wasnt that either like even josh had tattoos that wasnt it. no it was just that he seemed so cool like totally not the kind of guy who would be a stripper. he wasnt overly ripped so josh figured maybe he was just a really good dancer. and he was. josh found out his name was tyler and that he worked on the same days that josh did. that was cool. he decided soon he would talk to him because he seemed so cool but he didnt want to still be the new guy when he talked to him. then josh was dancing and he did pretty good. he was pretty good at pole dancing and he had a nice bod so it seemed like all the patrons liked him. although it did seem like there were a lot of dudes there, like more dudes than josh expected. he figured he would ignore it if it wasnt a regular thing. but then over time josh noticed that there were always more dudes than chicks there even though it wasnt supposed to be a gay joint. he went there on a day he wasnt working and there were more chicks and barely no dudes, but when he worked there there were always lots of dudes. tyler was the only other guy that worked the exact same days josh did and over time josh figured out those were the days with lots of gays. it clearly wasnt him drawing in the gays so it seemed like it had to be tyler. it had been about a month then and josh wasnt really the new guy anymore and so he started talking to tyler. at first it was just small talk, how did you get into stripping, do you do anything else, how was your weekend (wouldnt say, no, and fine were his answers). but then he decided to try and bring up all the dudes in like a cool gentlemanly fashion. he said so hey you ever notice theres like a lot of dudes here for a straight joint. and tyler grinned at him and said great right. and then before josh could say anything else tyler had to go dance and god did he have a nice ass, i mean what. and wow he really knew how to work that pole i mean what. and before he knew it josh was totally thirsting after tyler and also totally wanted to know why tyler knew there were dudes here and why that was good and why they were here in the first place. so he resolved to ask one of the other strippers. the next day he had work while tyler was dancing he went over to one of the other strippers and asked them hey do you know what it is with tyler and why all these dudes are here so much. and the guy said oh so you dont know. and josh was like of course i dont know you goddamn stupid fuck. and the guy was like oh damn well tylers ultra mega gay and he bones random guys in the night after he is done stripping. and josh was like holy fuck. and josh went home and he thought about it and he realized he was totally gay for tyler. but he didnt think that tyler would want to bone him. and that was making him sad because he totally wanted to plow that man. and so he decided that one day he was just going to totally just make out with him randomly and then they would bone. hopefully tyler would want to date him or something instead of just bang one time and then never again. or even be fuck buddies. that would be better than nothing. so a few days after that he just went up to tyler and just kissed him on the mouth at work. and tyler was like holy shit i thought you were hetero. and josh was like yeah i thought i was too. but you are super fuckin hot and i want to bone you. and tyler was like hot damn son. and they were about to bone but then tyler had to go on and dance. and he had a raging erection and all the gays that were there were like holy shit that is a cock. and they all wanted to bone him but instead as soon as tyler got off stage he went and got josh and they went to tylers house. which was actually a nice house not really something you would expect from a gay whore. as soon as they were in the house they started to sex or whatever. they were like making out and grabbin each others dicks and stuff and it was super gay. they like. took off their clothes and they were grabbin each others asses and their dicks and stuff. and then tyler was like oh bro i wanna put my dick in your asshole. and josh was like god thats gay idk man ive never had anything in my asshole. josh accidentally admitted he had never had a routine prostate exam. and tyler was like hold up. and tyler pushed josh onto his bed and like. started fingering his asshole or somethin idk hes probably doing that so he can fit more shit in his asshole. and he was like stretching out his asshole and josh was like jesus christ thats a lot of pressure in my asshole i dont usually have anything at all in my asshole. and tyler was like dude just wait im boutta put my dick in your asshole. and tyler got lube because theyre not fucking animals and he like. idk put lube in joshs asshole or something. and then he totally fucking stuck his dick in joshs asshole and like. fisted him too or something. it was intense. and they had sex for like. two hours it was a lot of anal. probably because they were gays and its sort of tough for gays to do anything else. there aint anything wrong with anal let me tell you. and then they were done having sex and josh was totally one hundred percent gay now and also tyler had a massive cock. and josh was worried that this would be a one time thing and tyler would never want to fuck him again and that would be majorly depressing. but then they were going to go to sleep because they didnt have work the next day and josh laid down in the bed without asking tyler or saying anything about his worries to him and tyler snuggled up next to him and spooned him or something. and then the next day they woke up and they had sex again and by this point josh was totally in love with tyler. when they were having sex josh said i love you tyler and tyler didnt say anything. josh figured he was just focused so later that night when tyler was taking josh back to his house josh said i love you again and tyler was like what. and josh said you heard me i love you. and tyler was like why do you love me. and josh was like i am in love with you you turned me gay i wanna plow you all the time. and tyler said he wasnt sure and that he needed to get away and think and josh got out of the car and tyler drove away and josh was crying. and then the next time josh saw tyler was at work because he didnt have tylers number. and tyler didnt talk to him and he went onstage and danced and as he was leaving he gave josh his number and then he left real quick. and when he got home josh texted tyler and they started to talk a lot. and they talked until it was very late and they got to know a lot about each other. here is what they texted.  
hey its josh  
hey  
whats up  
not much you  
not much. thinkin about you  
why  
because im in love with you.  
why  
i dont know what it is about you but you are different than any person ive ever met before. you are so special and you have so much in your heart and i want to know you better.  
you dont know anything about whats in my heart josh. we hooked up once who are you to say youre in love with me  
i dont know. why dont you tell me about you  
okay  
?  
well i was born here and i never really left. i had a hard time making money and i was really good at stripping and also really gay even right out of high school so i started to go into stripping. i ended up making a lot of money from it and ive been doing that ever since. i havent had a boyfriend in a couple years which is about as long as ive been hooking up with random dudes from work. i dont know why i do it. i guess i needed something and no one had been able to give it to me. i guess they were a distraction.  
i could give it to you tyler  
you dont even know what it is  
whatever you need i could give it to you. i could be there for you tyler. let me try  
we could try  
really  
tell me about you  
well i was born a little away from here and i moved here to look for work after i finished school. i worked for a while at a gas station that went out of business and i applied for a bunch of jobs and only got this one. it was the best thing that ever happened to me. ive never liked a boy before and i havent had a girlfriend since high school. ive always felt like something was kind of wrong in all of my relationships before but this feels different. i dont know what it is but youre different  
maybe its because im a dude  
no im serious. like for real different  
yeah we could try. good night josh  
good night tyler  
so josh knew that he would have a shot to try and make it work with tyler. the only thing was tyler started making less and less money at work now that there was no promise of someone going home with him after and no one but josh knew why. he started getting berated by the boss and insulted by the other strippers and josh felt like it was his fault. but having sex with tyler was pretty great so he tried not to think about it. he stayed at tylers after work all the time and they sometimes hooked up at work too. eventually some of the others started to catch on that something was up by the way that they looked at each other and couldnt keep their hands off each other. but josh couldnt help but feel like tyler was emotionally distant in their relationship. something always seemed wrong, but if josh asked what it was tyler only got upset. eventually tyler got so distant he didnt even speak to josh when it wasnt necessary. he started to drift away from him. they wouldnt touch anymore in public, and when they were boning it seemed like tyler wasnt even there. until one night when josh got a text message.  
josh  
yeah tyler  
i need to talk to you  
what is it  
i dont think we should keep trying  
why not  
i thought you could give it to me. i guess i was wrong  
is this what happened in your other relationships  
tyler never answered that text message, but after that there were a lot more dudes in the strip joint when tyler was working (and after tyler finished working), and every morning josh turned the pages of the newspaper, circling job openings in the classifieds.


End file.
